Destinos
by Aracelie
Summary: El paso del tiempo afectó sus sentimientos. La realidad de los chicos era muy diferente ahora, despues de todo lo ocurrido. parecia ser una realidad alterna, pero era real.  Basado en el tema "Tu no tienes alma"  A. Sanz


Un día en un café de la ciudad de Tokyo, un joven se encontraba en un karaoke, degustando un delicioso café junto a la ventana que daba a la calle. Tan hermosa y resplandeciente como siempre estaba. Como siempre la recordaba, como hace tantos años habia estado allí paseando como una popular estrella de pop, y lo tenia todo.

Todo, excepto el amor de su vida.

Cada chica que estaba enamorada de él, el sentimiento no le era correspondido. Su corazón se había posado en uno de los desafíos más difíciles de su vida, una chica muy especial, a aquella que no le importaba cual era su situacion, y con la cual habia compartido magníficos sucesos a lo largo de su estancia en esa metrópolis:La larga caminata que habian hecho hacía pocos momentos atrás lo hacian pensar en ella, en su antiguo amor que nunca le pudo corresponder, por mucho que él quisiera.

Ella no lo podía amar. Amaba a alguien más.

Sentado en la pequeña y delicada mesa de vidrio templado de aquel café, que estaba junto a la ventana, una chica muy inusual pasaba por aquella avenida tan concurrida, pero que aunque tuviera mucha gente pasando por los alrededores, él era capaz de identificarla perfectamente.

-Es ella. -Dijo para sus interiores, mientras la veia pasar junto con alguien que no era del agrado del hombre.

Se dispuso a levantarse y tomar el micrófono del escenario, para luego elegir una canción.

-Buenas tardes, señoras y señores, hoy interpretaré para ustedes una canción que va dedicada para una chica, a la que quise mucho pero no fuí correspondido. Espero sea de su agrado.- El programa empezó a reproducir la melodia de la cancion, y él a cantar:

_**Tu no tienes alma**_

_**y yo no tengo valor para ver como te marchas**_

_**como si no pasara nada**_

El karaoke se revolucionó. La gente comenzó a recibir aquella melodiosa voz con agrado y euforia.

_**tu no tienes ganas**_

_**y yo me muero por darte las fuerzas que hagan falta**_

_**tu no tienes derecho a decirnos adiós**_

_**y yo no tengo el derecho a decirte que no**_

_**si no tienes ganas,yo no tengo nada**_

Ciertamente cada parrafo de la cancion tenia un significado especial para él...

_**Dime si has visto por fin,**_

_**que una vida te basta**_

_**mira no intentes,**_

_**pasa la gente,**_

_**pasan las cosas,**_

_**y pasan tan rápidamente**_

Curiosa por aquella conmoción, la mujer vista por el chico de cabellera oscura se despidió de su acompañante, y decidió entrar al café-karaoke. Él aún no notaba su presencia, pero unos ojos azules lo miraron, y fingió no encontrarse con ellos para seguir con su canción.

_**Tu no tienes cara,**_

_**de abandonar la batalla**_

_**y como tienes cara,**_

_**como puedes dejarte y mirarnos a los ojos**_

_**como si no pasara nada, nada, nada**_

_**seguiré inventando,**_

_**sin pararme en los detalles**_

_**cada día otro motivo**_

_**pa' esperar al alba**_

_**Seguiré gritando**_

_**que ni el cielo fue bastante**_

_**Pa' olvidarte dame un alma**_

_**que no sepa a nada...de tus manos**_

Finalmente, la mirada zafirina no pudo ignorar a la chica de los ojos azules que lo observaban, y por breves momentos la voz del chico se paralizó. Como todo un profesional, continuó la cancion, y al interpretar la frase de la cancion que seguía, procuró en observarla fija y sutílmente.

_**Tu no tienes alma**_

_**te abandonas cansada a un destino que te marca**_

_**tu no tienes la vida mas tiempo que yo**_

_**y yo no tengo la llave que cierra el dolor**_

_**si no tienes alma, yo no tengo nada**_

_**Dime si ves por ahí,**_

_**un espacio y te escapas...**_

_**Mira no inventes,**_

_**pasa la gente,**_

_**pasan las cosas, y pasan...**_

_**tan rápidamente**_

_**Harto de oírte decir**_

_**que la vida es muy larga**_

_**mira no inventes,**_

_**pasa la gente,**_

_**pasan las cosas, y pasan...**_

_**tan rápidamente.**_

Todos aplaudieron a ese intérprete, que les recordaba a una voz principal de un extinto grupo musical de hace unos años atrás.

Aquella chica de rubio cabello, que intentaba acaparar la atención del cantante, vió como se bajaba del escenario y firmaba algunos autógrafos.

Sin estar segura de lo que acontecería, decidió acercarse y luego le preguntó:

- Esa cancion estaba dedicada, ¿no?.

- No se de que me habla, señorita -dijo evitando sus palabras, y atendiendo a las pocas personas que ya quedaban del acercamiento de momentos atrás.

- Esa canción me produjo una sensacion especial...

Silencio entre ambos. La gente ya se había marchado de su lado.

- Seiya, no me evites por favor.- Le decía la joven de aproximadamente 23 años de edad.- Sé que eres tú.

- Serena, yo...-dijo mientras pudo, ya que sus labios eran callados por el roce producido por los de la mujer, que en ese momento desprendía un par de lágrimas de sus bellos ojos azules.

- Seiya, lamento no haber podido decirlo antes, siempre te he amado y todo este tiempo lo callé: no estabas para saberlo.

- Serena...- Y te extrañé desde que te fuiste.- Lo abrazó, sin que fuese correspondido.

- Serena, yo quisiera poder decirte lo mismo, pero yo...Yo ya no te amo como antes, disculpame, pero no quiero engañarte. Ademas debo irme- decia amargamente mientras se preparaba para partir del lugar del encuentro.

- ¡Seiya!- decia, mientras sus azules ojos estaban repletos de dolorosas lágrimas que salian de lo mas profundo de su alma.

- Serena, no puedo...lo siento.- musitó amargamente, mientras tomaba sus cosas para partir y luego se dirigía a la salida.

- Seiya.

- Adios, Bom...Serena- dijo mientras salía por la puerta en direccion a su carro.

Luego de saberse solo en aquel lugar, reflexionaba para tratar de convencerse de lo hecho

- Mi dulce Bombón, si tan solo no tuvieras que cumplir un destino podriamos estar y compartir nuestra vida juntos... Por la eternidad- dijo mientras sacaba sus llaves del saco y se disponia a abrir el carro .- Ahora me iré. Ya he cumplido lo que tenia que hacer, te he vuelto a ver. Serena, Te amo.-dijo mientras lo ponía en marcha; hacia una nueva vida, con mucho dolor, pero con el mas lindo recuerdo que pudo haber tenido de ella: Un tierno beso, que recordará... Recordará por siempre.

_·*Fin*·_

(Debería tener segunda parte o asi es suficiente? Alguna objeción con respecto a las actitudes? algo! xD. )


End file.
